This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Rental vehicle agencies typically forecast demand at a coarse level according to historical data, for example, based on past seasonal fluctuations in demand. However, they may not have a detailed understanding of the kind of customers visiting their location in a particular season (at airport locations) and the type of vehicle they would need, for example, whether a customer would require a Luxury car or some other type of car. Customers may therefore face a problem of less availability of the desired type of vehicles around the rental location.